character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demigra (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Youth= |-|Adult= |-|Giant Demon God= |-|Makyouka Form= Summary Demigra is the primary antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse. He plans to seize Toki-Toki and gain the role of Supreme Kai of Time to create his own multiverse where he rules all of time and space Character Statistics Tier: At least 2-C '| '''2-A ' | '''High 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes/ Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old, possibly existed before time (Older than Beerus who in Xenoverse existed before the Majins who are time immoral) Classification: Wizard, Demon, Demon God (After absorbing Toki-Toki and Heroes) Powers and Abilities: ''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel (Sent the Future Warrior to a different timeline), Invisibility (The Future Warrior couldn't see Demigra until Beerus outed him), Power negation (With seasoning arrow, De-Transformed SSJ3 Goku), Status effect inducement, Power nullification, Energy absorption (Demigra and his clones can absorb power from people), Absorption (Absorbed Toki-Toki), clone creation, poison manipulation, Statistics amplification (Constantly grew in power while imprisioned in the Crack of Time), Homing energy, Power Transfer, Acausality, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate after his physical body, residential energy and soul are destroyed), Sealing (Can seal opponents in a time shackle), Intangible, Cold manipulation, Heat manipulation, Immortality (1, 3 and 11. Even after his death, his clones and his evil energy warped timelines and fought people), Regeneration bypassing (Via seasoning arrow), Law Manipulation, Physics manipulation (One of the main sorcerers of the Demon Realm, a place where Magic overrules the natural laws of physics), Wormhole creation (Can create wormholes that can consume entire multiverses), Self-Resurrection (Chronoa stated he could resurrect and has shown this ability multiple times), can bring back the dead, Transmutation (Turned Toki-Toki into a piece of candy), Concept creation and destruction (Aided in the creation of the Demon realm, with everything in it including concepts), Reality warping (Warped Toki-Toki city), lightning manipulation, Existence erasure (Can erase you to the point that you would have never existed in the first place), Void manipulation (Created a castle that doesn't actually exist. Creating non-existence), can link non-existence with existence (Connected his non-existent castle with the Crack of Time which is a 5th dimensional space), Clairvoyance via divination orb, Non-corporal (In energy form), Paralysis, Soul-fire manipulation, High degree Mind manipulation (Via magic that transcends human knowledge. This Mind manipulation is 4th dimensional and passively set across the multiverse in Xenoverse, and is 6th dimensional in Heroes. This can bypass resistances to mind manipulation), Set traps, Space-Time manipulation, Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation and Magic (God-Ki would make him immune to Mind manipulation and magic), Time manipulation (Can resist Chronoa's time manipulation abilities), Decay inducement and Transmutation (Superior to TP trunks who kept his powers after being turned into candy) | All the same but greaty enchanced along High degree Space-Time manipulation (Absorbed the embodiment of time and gained all his time manipulation abilities), Concept Destruction (With his new found powers, was going to destroy the multiverse, with everything in it, including concepts) | All the same to a greater extent | All the same, to a greater extent, along with Life-Force absorption (Can steal an opponents life force to heal himself and make his opponents life-force explode), Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Emphatic Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Absorbed Towa who can come back as long as hatred exists in the world), Fusionism (Stole Towa's powers who was going to fuse the Demon Realm with the mortal universe), all abilities of Towa, higher degree of reality warping (Caused possibilities to overflow and become reality) Attack Potency:' At least '''Multi-Universe level' (Clashed with Chronoa who can merge timelines and destroy them. Should be superior to Time Breaker Kid Buu who busted an infinite timeline) | Multiverse level+ (Absorbed Toki-Toki who is the embodiment of time. It has been stated there are infinite timelines many times so Demigra would have become infinitely stronger than he was. Fu solidified that history isn't finite but in fact infinite. Stated that he controls all of time and space. Demigra then successfully destroyed the multiverse) | High Multiverse level+ (Demigra's fight against the Future Warrior ultimately caused the Crack of Time, a dimension directly above and beyond space and time, where the past, present and the future of the multiverse exists as 4th dimensional constructs to collapse. Stated to Transcend time and space) | Low Complex Multiverse level (stole Towa's powers, who dimensionally warped, and was destroying the entire DBH multiverse. The energy then transcended the DBH multiverse and space-time. was on the verge of collapsing the DBH multiverse and the Real World. Chamel who was granted power by Demigra, almost collapsed the DBH world and the "Real world" with his presence. Can get stronger via transformation into his Giant form and Makyoka form by at least 400 times. It was later revealed that Demigra is still alive thus survived his fight against Xeno Goku. Helped the Time Patrol defeat the other Demon Gods) Speed: Infinite '(Primarily existed in the Crack of time for 75 million years, which is a space beyond the space-time of the multiverse. Superior to Mira in Xenoverse 1 who exists beyond the natural flow of time and is transcended to time) | '''Infinite '(Far stronger than before), likely 'Omnipresent '(Absorbed the embodiment of time) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable '''(Transcended the infinite multiverse and the Crack of Time) '''Omnipresent with Dark energy (His energy spread throughout the entire multiverse,and even when Demigra was dead, warped timelines, mind controlled, resurrected and possessed fighters) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown '''| Unknown''' physically. Immeasurable Via telekinesis (Can lift timelines and hurl them at opponents) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ '''I '''High Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Universe level (Clashed with Chronoa who can destroy timelines) | Multiversal+ '''| '''High Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Xeno Goku and Beat, both of who can transcend the multiverse) Stamina: Extremely high | Higher than before | Higher than before I Higher than before Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. At least Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multiversal with Teleportation | Standard melee range. High Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Extended Melee range with staff (base form). Low Complex Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and wormholes Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Supergenius. Demigra formed a plan to become the God of time and space for over 75 million years and escaped his imprisonment in the Crack of time. Said to have magic that transcends human knowledge. Possibly nigh-omniscience with Toki-Toki absorbed Weaknesses: '''None Notable | Toki-Toki can momentarily take back some of his power from Demigra, as shown when he restored the multiverse to a point it wasn't destroyed | None Notable | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''For a full list, see here '''Key: Young Demigra/Base | Toki-Toki absorbed | Giant Demon God | Dragon Ball Heores. Note #1: '''It should be noted that most, if not all Dragon Ball games are connected to the DBH continuity as evident here. Thus all statements and feats scale to Heroes. '''Notable victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1